


What’s Past Doesn’t Always Stay There

by fettlesnox



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettlesnox/pseuds/fettlesnox





	1. One of Those                          Days

It had been a bizarrely quiet couple of weeks in Oxford. The only crimes being committed were 2 or 3 drink driving incidents.

Hathaway was so bored to the point where there was a stack of completed crossword puzzles on his desk and he was reciting entire scenes of various Shakespeare plays. Lewis used this boredom to hand around Dr Hobson more and speak with his children and grandchildren.  
Of course there was 1 crossword puzzle that where nearly every clue stumped Hathaway, which made Lewis snicker. 

“Alright then,” grumbled Hathaway, “Clue is ‘Found in an Ancient Greek Bath’.”

Lewis smiled, “Archimedes’ Principle.”

Hathaway filled it in, stunned, “I never knew yo were acquainted with Ancient Greece."

“I'm not. I read it on a matchbook.” 

Hathaway thought and thought and thought but couldn’t figure anything out.

“Would you like me to give it a go?”

“I’m good. Thanks.”

\------------

While Hathaway was eating his lunch and Lewis was hanging out with Dr Hobson, the shit really hit the fan.

In an unprecedented turn of events, in the police station’s 138-year history, crime rates had escalated 80% across the board. Every police officer, including the newly accepted constables were out on the streets working. Requests had to be made to other police precincts for more officers, all of which were more than willing to accommodate.

Hathaway and Lewis found themselves at the University of Oxford in a dorm room looking at the deaths of 3 students. Hathaway’s phone also kept buzzing. He kept getting voicemails from a former Cambridge friend of his who was now a doctor at St Mary’s Hospital.

\------------

“You plan on checking your cellphone or are you thinking they’ll magically disappear?” Lewis queried after they returned to the station after literally 12 hours of questioning, walking, and driving.

Hathaway checked the voicemails, “Hmmm.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just a mate of mine from Cambridge. You mind if I….?”

“Go ahead. All that’s left for us to do is what for the post-mortems.”

Hathaway made his way out back to the station’s carpark, the only quiet place in the entire station.

He returned nearly an hour later reeking of cigarette smoke and a little worse for wear.

“James?”

“I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“I don’t have to worry about you, do I?”

“Nope.”

“Good. Then would you mind opening the windows. You stink.”

“Gee thanks. Yes, sir, Right away, sir.”

****************

A month had gone by and still there weren’t any improvements in any of the cases. Everyone had hit a roadblock. The good news was that the crime rates were stagnant, including anything related to murder.

Everyone set up their own evidence boards for their cases and soon there was barely enough room for anyone to move around the squad room without coming dangerously coming close to a sexual harassment lawsuit.

Hathaway was still acting weird, a feat in and of itself, ever since that phone call so Lewis decided to cheer him up.  
Lewis returned to his and Hathaway’s office rather giddy.

Hathaway looked up then furrowed his brow, “Dare I ask?”  
“Got you a present.”

Hathaway furrowed his other brow, “Again, dare I ask?”

Lewis tossed him a plastic bag.

In said bag was a puzzle.

“Sudoku?”

“Thought you had enough of the crosswords.”

“Oh um thanks.”

“How about tea?”

“Sure. I like to live dangerously.”

“And if there’s still anything you feel the need to tell me….”

“Yeah, one sugar please.”

\------------

Lewis returned with their teas as Hathaway studiously worked on 1 of the Sudoku puzzles, set them both down, only to trip as he went to sit down and somehow managed to knock over both teas.

Hathaway thought he was going to be angry and yell at Lewis, but staring at the wet Sudoku puzzle book unexpectedly answered everything.  
Lewis returned with paper towels to clean up, “So sorry about this!”

“Robbie, you’re a genius!” 

“You’re welcome?”

“It’s a puzzle! It’s all a puzzle!”

Lewis thought about it, “Nope. Still not following you.”

Hathaway walked into the squad room, which was as packed as ever. He found an empty desk and got up on it. He called for everyone’s attention, which didn’t work.

“Try this, sir,” responded Constable Collins, who then handed him one of those really excruciatingly loud Air Horns that look like what some workers might use to blow dust away from certain wires and whatnot.

“I don’t even want to know,” Hathaway joked then held the canister and squeezed the handle, which let out a horn blast that could probably be heard throughout the entire station and in a 1 block radius in all directions. It also shut everyone up. Got Innocent’s attention as well.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? WHO DID THAT?” shouted Innocent. She then saw Hathaway standing atop a desk.

“Yes, Ma’am, there’s a reason for what happened. A pretty damn good one as you often say.”

“Go on. You have our attention.”

Dr Hobson had heard the noise one her way with completely post-mortem results.

“Everything’s related. It’s all a puzzle!” 

If it were a cartoon you would hear crickets chirping and watching several tumbleweeds roll by.

Hathaway jumped off the desk, ran to his desk, and returned with tacks, string, and scissors. “Okay now bear with me for a moment.” Next he maneuvered his way around while excusing himself and moving all those evidence boards that contained pictures around. He double checked everything until he was absolutely sure. “Right so if you look closely you can see a pattern emerge.”

Of course no one still got it.

Hathaway then placed a tack on various spots of the pictures then used the string to connect the tacks.

“Now do you all see?” Hathaway queried.

Everyone was completely shocked. The tacks and strings formed what looked like initials.

“All that’s left is for someone to look up said initials in the….” Hathaway started.

“Cyril Edmund Pennington and Alexa Jane Hamilton,” finished DI Powell, “Both have a long history of all the crimes committed….”

“Whose fingerprints were found as the strangle marks on all 3 victims,” Hobson completed.

The entire squad room breathed a sigh of relief, followed by a round of clapping and Hathaway jokingly curtsied, which turned Hobson pale and almost made her faint.

\------------

“Enough with the fussing already!” Hobson yelled, “I’ll be fine,” and then took a seat on the couch in Lewis and Hathaway’s office.

Lewis rushed back with a glass of water.  
Hathaway’s cellphone rang. It was that friend of his from Cambridge who was returning Hathaway’s voicemail, “Excuse me.” He took the call this time as he walked outside.

“Laura?” Lewis asked.

“I skipped lunch. That’s all.” ….which was partly true, “I have some more work I need to do. Promise I’m okay,” she kissed Lewis briefly then returned to her office, actually closing the door.


	2. It's all coming back to me now

It happened 14 years ago.

 

Hathaway stared at himself in his cousin’s vanity mirror, his head slightly tilted to the left, still wondering why he ever agreed to get dressed up as a pink bunny. You know, just like that scene out of that cherished Christmas movie, A Christmas Story. ‘Oh right. I was drunk.’ He remembered.

“COME ON JIMMY-JAM!” shouted Melanie Hathaway, his cousin, who’s vanity mirror he was standing in front of.

Hathaway flippantly made the walk of shame down the stairs to an awaiting Melanie and Liam, fraternal twins. who laughed their asses off. 

“Thought you changed your mind, mate,” Liam spoke, “and the invitations entrance ends in less than 40 minutes.” 

Liam was dressed as a Medieval knight. Melanie was dressed as a princess. The 3 of them were headed off to The Red Lion. One last big party before Hathaway was headed off to Cambridge.

“Is someone going to say it or not?” Hathaway questioned.

“You look like a pink nightmare!” Melanie answered.

They all laughed. 

\------------

Their taxi dropped them off a couple blocks from the party since the streets had been sectioned off because this was London’s version of Mardi Gras.

“OI!” stated Liam, “Let’s go over the rules one more time.”

“Always accept drinks from strangers.” Melanie joked.

“Say yes to everything!” Hathaway joked.

“Listen you arseholes….”

“Buy your own drinks, never let them out of your site, and home by 7am tomorrow,” Melanie and Hathaway both answered.

“Excellent! See you all later!”

All 3 went their separate ways.

\------------

Hathaway finally found a free bar stool and ordered a pint, immediately noticing a woman on the other end of the bar. She looked frustrated, annoyed, and wanted to kick someone’s ass. He gulped his pint as quickly as he could then hopped, no pun intended, the bar, walked past the bartender and over to the woman, who turned out to be dressed in hospital scrubs.

The woman was startled.

“Evening, Ma’am. What’s your pleasure?”

“Red wine, please.”

“Excuse me!” snarked the bartender.

Hathaway turned to the bartender, “Yes, excuse you. You’ve blatantly been ignoring this lady for what I’m guessing has been an hour. She’s ordered a red wine and I expect it to be your most expensive and on the house!”

The immediate area got quiet. 

“And if I don’t?” asked the bartender.

“Do you really want the headlines to read ‘Bartender beaten up by Pink Nightmare’?”

“No.”

“Fantastic! Now get the most expensive red wine already like a good little chap!”

Everyone around them clapped and cheered. This particular bartender was an asshole and this was the first time that anyone had put him in his place. He returned with the most expensive red wine and 2 glasses.

“Good boy. Now go away!” Hathaway smirked.

The woman couldn’t believe it.

“Now, would you like me hop over the bar again?”

The woman totally checked him out. She could tell he was physically fit even with that ridiculous costume on. “Oh please, would you? It would be the cherry on my sundae.”

“As you wish.” Hathaway once again hopped the bar. 

Other patrons clapped and cheered. He jokingly curtsied (the same way 14 years later).

She kissed his cheek, “I must say this has been the sweetest gesture anyone’s made to me all week.”

He blushed.

“And you’re blushing!” 

“Glad to be of service.” He smiled this time. “Have a wonderful rest of the evening.”

“Where are you going? Please, join me.”

"I've got...."

She smiled, "Something better to do?"

"No. I've got to be the biggest idiot alive to pass up a drink with such a beautiful woman such as yourself."

She blushed. 

He followed her to an empty table and, ever the gentleman, pulled out then closed her chair. He also stood there for a moment.

"Um you do know how to sit down in a chair, yeah?"

"Yeah, Sorry. I was just reminded of a poem."

"Please, do share."

He felt flustered.

"Don't be embarrassed now."

He sat down and recited the poem as he poured their glasses of wine, " EXULTING BEAUTY,phantom of an hour,  
Whose magic spells enchain the heart,  
Ah! what avails thy fascinating pow'r,  
Thy thrilling smile, thy witching art ?  
Thy lip, where balmy nectar glows;  
Thy cheek, where round the damask rose  
A thousand nameless Graces move,  
Thy mildly speaking azure eyes,  
Thy golden hair, where cunning Love  
In many a mazy ringlet lies?"

"That wasn't so bad." She smiled.

He gulped the first glass then wiped his mouth with his fuzzy pink arm.

“Thank you, sir, would you like another?”

“No.”

“I don’t live far.”

He smirked.

She gulped her glass of wine, both stood up, and quickly made their way to her flat a few blocks away.

\-------------

He was on her the minute the door closed. His growing facial hair tickled her face, yet turned her on at the same time.

“Take off your ridiculous costume!” She demanded, breathless from their passionate kissing.  
Underneath his costume was curly blonde hair.

Clothes were hurriedly taken off and thrown wherever.

\------------

He kept staring at the clock next to her bed. 

“You more interested in me or that clock? ‘Cause I can….”

“Gotta be back by 7am.”

“Well that’s a mood killer.” She sighed.

‘Damn!’ He thought.

Next thing she knew he slammed his lips to hers and virtually knocked the wind from her lungs, obliterating every thought from her mind. She hardly had time to react before she felt his tongue at the seam of his lips to which she gladly granted access once more. Her arms reached up and around his neck. She had never done anything like this, even urging herself to push away but she couldn’t.

\---------------

She woke up the following morning to what sounded like someone cursing in Latin, but it didn’t faze her. Then she remembered what had happened the previous night. Her eyes opened suddenly and she began thinking what an idiot she was. The clock read 6:12am.

Of course she did smile at the fact that she had sex. With a very young man. Who managed to not have her constantly thinking about whether or not she had performed her last autopsy the correct way since she had become the chief forensic pathologist of the Oxford Police.

She turned on her other side to see his bare ass briefly before he pulled up his boxers. “What a way to wake a girl up in the morning,” she joked.

He sat on her bed confused for a moment, “Oh. The Latin thing. Sorry. Can’t seem to find my t-shirt.” He then got on his knees and checked under her bed, where it somehow ended up.

“Good morning to you too.”

He popped his head up then flashed a million-dollar smile and got in bed next to her, “Morning!” His hand cupped her cheek, which slowly turned red. He smiled at her and their lips met. Sparks flew in every direction one more and it was as if time stood still. His kiss, their last kiss, stole the final words that neither wanted to say

\-------------

He was all dressed in his boxers and t-shirt. 

“Here,” she handed him a pair of one of those one-size-fits-all socks worn by patients even if they’re at a hospital for an outpatient operation, “Supposed to be chilly today. I’ll call you a taxi.”

It arrived and honked.

Both walked downstairs to the front door.

“It is what it is.” She then smiled.

He opened the taxi door and couldn’t help but kiss her one more time. Their lips met the last time. A very soft and gentle kiss that, much like the others, sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to give him her phone number but they hadn’t even exchanged names. 

The taxi drove off just as the sun was rising. She thought this was the end of it, but it wasn’t.


	3. Crack in the Glass

Hobson sat at her desk slowly calming down her hyperventilating. ’14 years,’ she thought to herself still not believing it was possible that the one night stand she had, the only one night stand she ever had, was with James Hathaway.

But there was another piece to this puzzle.

Hathaway paced outside behind the station in its carpark while staring at his cellphone. That call he received was from a doctor friend of his, Dr Galen Graham.

Over the past several weeks he had been experiencing shortness of breath with exertion, irregular heart rate, unexplained bruising and nosebleeds, skin rashes, headaches, and dizziness. He thought it might be cancer because that unfortunately ran rampant in his family on his father’s side along with Alzheimer’s. He called his doctor friend, took an exam, and this was the dreaded call back. 

Everyone’s done it. Tried to diagnose themselves over the internet. It could be something simple like coughing and a runny nose and suddenly you’re got Genital Herpes. 

Either way, Dr Graham said it was not cancer, which was a big relief. It was, unfortunately, Aplastic Anemia, and needed to be treated right away.

Hathaway took a breath, exhaled, and marched right back inside and into Innocent’s office. 

Innocent glanced up from her paper work and was ready to yell at whomever dared barge into her office like that, but when she saw the pale and gaunt Hathaway she couldn’t.

“Sorry to interrupt, Ma’am, but may I have a word with you?”

“Yes, of course! Please, sit down. You need a glass of water?”

“No thank you. I always look this pale.”

Innocent tried to laugh but she knew this was serious, “What is it James? What can I do for you?”

“I’m going to need some time off. Major time off.”

“You know I can’t do that. Not unless you’re sick and have a doctor’s note.”

“Will a diagnosis of Aplastic Anemia and a conversation with Dr Galen Graham be sufficient?”

She thought he was joking. There wasn’t even the slightest smirk on his face. She knew of Dr Galen Graham as well. He was one of the leading doctors in the country and even treated and cured her niece’s Leukemia. “Take all the time you need. I assume Lewis knows?”

“He doesn’t. I haven’t told anyone. I don’t want to. For all anyone knows I turned into Inspector Grumpypants and need a time out.”

“Do you mind if I ask….”

“Well there’s a slight problem. I have a very rare blood type. My mother’s dead. My dad’s too far gone in his Alzheimer’s to consent. My sister can’t because she’s adopted.”

“What about looking in the National Blood Registry?”

“That’s what my mate did and he found someone. Two people. Twins. However, he feels that chemo and radiation followed by a bone marrow transplant is the best option. I'm currently in the midst of pre-op testing. ”

“I’m so sorry, James.”

"Um ma'am, there is one lat skirt of arrangement I need to make." He retrieved folded in half papers grim his onside jacket pocket. 

"Oh no!"

"I would like for you to sign these papers to have power of attorney over me should anything happen."

Innocent stared at Hathaway for what felt like an eternity. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Family should be the ones. Lewis. Even Hobson."

Hathaway handed her a pen. "Please, Jean?"

Innocent signed the papers., which were returned to aforementioned pocket. 

Hathaway couldn't move.

"Is there something else you need to share?"

"Would you call an ambulance for me? I'm afraid I'm about to faint. Tell them to keep the sirens and lights off and met us at the side as the entrance to the station's carpark."

Innocent made the call. "They'll be here in 5 minutes. As for where, threats going to be somewhat difficult since there's...."

"There's a secret exit behind that bookcase," Hathaway pointed to the left. 

"I'm not even surprised you know that. Do you prefer I carry you or over the threshold?"

Hathaway smirked. "Both."

\--------------

They made their way to the ambulance through the secret passage, but unfortunately he passed out just as they reached the door. Fortunately paramedics were already on hand and whisked Hathaway off to the hospital.

Innocent returned to her office. She knew Hathaway was a fighter and would make it through this. She went about her work as a distraction.

\------------

It was the end of the day. 

Hobson usually met Lewis whereupon they went out for a pint/glass of wine, respectively. "Where's the boy wonder?" Secretly she was nervous. 

"Hmm strange you should ask this. I haven't been bothered by him for hours." Lewis stood up and noticed that worried look on Hobson's face, "Y'okay, love?"

"Long day is all."

"Glass of wine, White Horse?"

"Oh yes please. I just need to make a pit stop. Meet you there in say an hour?"

"Yeah. It'll give me time to finish up this work."

Hobson drove over to John Radcliffe Hospital. She had seen their ambulance earlier and had this feeling it had to do with Hathaway because he looked paler than usual.

\---------------

When Hobson arrived at JRH she went to the nurses station and was lucky that Marissa, the one working that moment happened, to be her cousin's wife. After the usual exchange of pleasantries she asked about Hathaway.

"You know I can't give out that kind of information." Marissa saw that very familiar expression on Hobson's face and did some typing, "Hmmm I can't seem to find this person's file. Probably haven't entered into the system yet." He turned the computer screen slightly and took a few minutes to look through some files.

Seconds later Hobson found Hathaway's file and had to read that his current physician was G Graham, a well known Oncologist and Transplant specialist, 'Holy shit!' she thought to herself. She had to find out more. She just had to. She then called Lewis, who was kinda relieved because his work was taking longer than expected and wasn't really in the mood, which was a first. They would see each other later that night though.

"Oh look," Marissa said, "found that file."

'Thanks!' Hobson mouthed then went to Hathaway's room.  



	4. Raise Your Voice

Hobson had to take a few deep breaths before she found the courage reach for the doorknob of Hathaway's room. 

"Um excuse me," spoke Dr Graham, "What do you think you're doing?"

Hobson turned around.

"Oh, Laura. It's you. My apologies."

"No worries."

They exchanged the usual pleasantries. Hobson and Graham had consulted on a few cases together.

Graham's eyes suddenly widened after remembering something. "That's right you work with James don't you?" but that wasn't it.

"I do. How do you know him?"

"We went to Cambridge together."

"Okay so let's just get this over with. I know what your specialties are. I know you're not supposed to, but I'm begging you, can you please tell me which one and is he going to die?"

Graham just happened to glance into Hathaway's room to see him finally waking up. "Why don't we finish this inside his room. Perhaps he should tell you himself."


End file.
